Duelo
by KenKa1804
Summary: Su mundo se derrumbaba por segunda vez, abatido por el desprecio hacia sí mismo. Nada le dolió más que haber sido incapaz de cumplir aquella promesa y por eso olvidó que cuando se sufre, también lo hacen quienes te aman. Reto Especial Kakashi Hatake del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas [Ganador]


**Duelo**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto especial Kakashi Hatake del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El jovencito de pelo gris abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, como si un golpe de aire le acabara de volver a la vida.

―Calma, Kakashi. Estás a salvo ―le comunicó una voz familiar.

―¡Hokage-sama! ―exclamó sorprendido. Y su sensei también estaba con él― ¡Minato-sensei…! Rin…

―Shh… ―volvió a intervenir Hiruzen mientras Minato lo recostaba con cuidado―. Lo sabemos ―confesó, con voz desteñida por la aflicción―. Sabemos todo.

El repique plácido de una campana de viento junto a la ventana, de algún modo le hizo consciente de su propia euforia y se calmó. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación y que su ropa ya no estaba llena de sangre o sus uñas de retazos de piel, sino que estaba limpio y olía a lavanda.

El polvoriento campo de batalla no era más que un recuerdo ahora. Como Rin.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada con pesadez y miró hacia la pared― ¿Ella está…?

Su sensei estaba desconsolado, podía sentirlo. Sus demonios internos probablemente reprochándole que aun siendo el famoso Rayo Amarillo, no podía evitar que sus alumnos siguiesen muriendo en acción. Porque esa era la realidad: Rin estaba muerta.

No, no… ¡No de nuevo! Kakashi se estrujaba los puños. ¡Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla!

―Lo siento muchísimo, Kakashi ―Escuchó, pero se negó a mirarle. Estaba demasiado molesto con él también y no iba a ocultarlo. ¡Estaba molesto con todos!

Hiruzen advirtió que ninguno de los dos tenía ya nada que hacer ahí y condujo a Minato hasta la puerta― Hablaremos luego, debes descansar. Aunque… hay algunos amigos que están ansiosos por verte.

Kakashi miró y se encontró con que el Hokage le sonreía a todos sus _ninken_, quienes entraron corriendo, aullando preocupados y montando las patas sobre su cama― Han pasado los últimos tres días allí afuera, esperando a que despertaras. Hasta a la enfermera gruñían.

¡Con que así había regresado a Konoha!

―Te felicito ―agregó antes de salir―, están muy bien entrenados.

Pero Kakashi sólo les dio la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Él no les había enseñado eso._

―Oye, no te creas tan importante… ese viejo no sabe nada ―habló Pakkun, muy a pesar de que su compungida voz lo delatara―. Sólo… esperábamos para que nos alimentaras. ¿Sabes?, tenemos mucha… ¡Ay! ―se quejó cuando cinco de sus compañeros saltaron sin pena sobre la cama, con la única intención de hacer que su amo dejara de llorar a punta de relamidas, mordiscos cariñosos y cuanta táctica se les ocurriera para acurrucarse junto aquel ovillo tembloroso bajo las sábanas.

―No deberían estar aquí ―sollozó Kakashi, todavía reacio a encararlos.

De algún modo, Pakkun se abrió paso entre los alborotados canes que ya empezaban a contagiarle su llanto― No seas tonto, Kakashi, estaremos contigo siempre que nos necesites.

Por fin, el jovencito dejó de esconderse y abrazó fuertemente a tantos perros sus brazos le dieron abasto. Los más grandes se unieron como pudieron, consolándolo mientras se le partía el alma de tanto llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora<strong>

**Conteo de palabras: 500**

**Recuérdenme**** no hacer esto nunca más ¡Qué tortura! Muchas cosas quedaron sin decirse, lo más probable es que haga una versión extendida próximamente. (Sólo en Fanfiction punto net, consulte su cartelera de fics) **

**PD: Ahí tienes Maaya ,SÍ FUE FÍSICAMENTE POSIBLE PARA MÍ ESCRIBIR ALGO DE MENOS DE 500 PALABRAS! (no fue divertido, sin embargo). te odiooooooo.**

**¡Dejen reviews, por favor!**


End file.
